


Show Me Heaven

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom!OFC, F/M, Sub!Triple H
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H needs affection.Written for a request on the Imagines Blog





	Show Me Heaven

\- “Come here Handsome...”  
\- You smile when he does  
\- Kneeling instantly at your feet  
\- Resting his head trustingly at your waist  
\- He’s sweet like this  
\- Trusting  
\- Hurting   
\- Needing love  
\- “My precious boy...”  
\- You stroke his hair  
\- Delight in his soft little moan  
\- He seems to love being petted  
\- “Who’s a good boy?”  
\- “I am?”  
\- He sounds uncertain  
\- You smile  
\- Stroke his hair again  
\- “Yes baby boy, you are...”  
\- He smiles then  
\- So softly  
\- So innocently  
\- You smile  
\- Stroke his hair again  
\- “What do you need baby?”  
\- “Can we cuddle?”  
\- His voice is soft  
\- Shy  
\- Embarrassed  
\- You smile  
\- “Okay baby boy...”  
\- You stroke his hair one last time  
\- “Stand up and come with me...”  
\- He does as you tell him to  
\- Smiling shyly when you lead him to bed  
\- “Lie down for me baby boy...”  
\- You move to settle beside him  
\- Smile when he nestles into you  
\- Stroking his hair even as you move to cuddle him  
\- “My good boy...”


End file.
